Damian's Toys
by Izlee Clocksworth
Summary: Friendships are made by common interest and fun activities, not usually by being forced into service of a teenage boy. Here's a story of how family bonds can be made through anything, no matter what crap it is.
1. chapter 1

Damian's Toys

The Packaging

It was the coldest day of the year so far, and Ryuga had a battle to attend to. Jack had requested that Ryuga fight him now that he had his own strength, but it didn't seem like jack was going to bother showing up. Ryuga sighed, "the next time I see that fool of a blader I'll smash him to pieces for wasting my time." He began to walk away becoming more angry as it became colder and colder, plus Ryuga then remembered that he was also promised a battle with Damien. Ryuga was walking past an alleyway, he noticed a shadow but thought nothing of it knowing he could handle anything. Suddenly a sharp pain was felt in Ryuga's right ankle, he stopped and looked down to see that his ankle had been cut deeply. Assuming someone was out to get him Ryuga put up his highest guard, but couldn't get over the pain in his ankle. When beginning to walk again he noticed a bloody butcher's knife on the floor. He stared quite startled at the sight. He then thought; that if the knife was used to cut his ankle, someone was trying to weaken him for a close combat battle by making it hard for him to stand. While being angry, cold, confused, and a little bit nervous Ryuga began to walk out of the city with a high guard.

Ryuga was basically out of the city and pretty confused, he thought to himself ," If someone was out to get me then they did a pretty bad job, I'm already out of the city." Ryuga heard footsteps and whipped around ready to fight but instead he saw Jack standing there with an evil smile." Why hello mister Ryuga. Quite a cold day isn't it." Jack stated while throwing his arms out as if he wanted a hug, but Soon put them back down to allow his hands to rest in his pockets. Ryuga stared in disgust at the goofy pinknette."I thought you said you changed." Ryuga said almost emotionless. "Oh but I have mister Ryuga, can't you tell? I have changed completely now that the arrangement is over. But alast I bring terrible news, I won't be able to battle you today." Jack did ridiculous and dramatic motions as he talked. Ryuga just stared coldly at jack and began to speak, " you better have one heck of an explanation for making me wait in this kind of weather to battle a clown like you!" Ryuga looked as though he'd rip out Jack's heart and soul . "But you, you haven't changed one bit still making those awful faces." Jack stated trying to annoy Ryuga, it worked quite simply. Ryuga grunted " my explanation?" "Oh yes well you see I was battling a weak opponent as far as beyblade goes, but his physical strength was far beyond mine. So you see after the battle he attack me and stole befall then simply ripped him in half so you see I cannot battle you." Jack said this so nonchalantly Ryuga couldn't tell if jack cared that his bey was just ripped in half. Ryuga had a tiny bit of concern for jack deep within him causing him to ask " well did you get hurt badly? Ryuga queried with just the slightest bit of concern in his voice.

"Oh! Are...are you concerned about me mister Ryuga!" jack asked as his eyes widened, an immediate "no!" Came from Ryuga as he whipped away in disgust and embarrassment. Jack's eyes narrowed and a smile crept across his face and he lifted up Ryuga's chin. He felt bad about what he was about to do but it simply couldn't be helped. Ryuga was about to pull away when jack shoved him on to the ground. Ryuga grunted in pain when he tried to stand, he looked down at his ankle then up at jack with a face that said die. Jack then walked over to Ryuga and hit him in the head with a large metal pole, knocking him out cold.

 **This is my first ever fanfic. I wrote it for my sister Charmpanda. You should go read her stories. Please review... and feedback is love!**


	2. The Delivery

Damian's Toys

The Delivery

Damian was having a bad day as usual, " Nothing ever goes my way this place stinks I want out!" Damian screamed he hated HD Academy sometimes. Dr. Ziggurat walked over to Damian and placed his hand on his shoulder. He began to speak, "I know it's not always fun Damian but please try to bear with it. Besides I have a surprise for you." Dr. Ziggurat looked down at the little bluenette and snickered.

"What kind of surprise?" Damian asked.

"The kind that will do what ever you want." Dr. Ziggurat smiled and began walking a confused Damian down the hall.

"Good morning mister Ryuga!" Jack exclaimed at the slightest opening of Ryuga's eyes.

"Where am I, how did I get here, why does my head hurt, how long have I been here... why am I not in my regular clothes and who's responsible for the change!!?" Ryuga sat up yelling but soon fell back down at the flick of jacks finger as he was so weak he could barely lift his head without feeling pain. "

Now now I suggest you calm down or Damian will hear and you wouldn't want that now would you." Jack wagged his finger in front of Ryuga in a taunting manner.

"Why wouldn't I want Damian to hear?" Ryuga questioned finally, mustering the strength to sit up again.

"Because if you spoil the surprise Dr. Ziggurat will kill you!" Jack exclaimed this as if it was the best thing ever. Ryuga lie back down in confusion. Jack began to pull off Ryuga's shirt, although Ryuga was really dopey so he didn't realize until it was basically off and there was no point in trying to fight. Ryuga looked in the mirror across the room then sat up in horror, his body was covered in an assortment of cuts.

"What happened to me where did these come from!" Ryuga yelled considerably loud. He then felt a hand slap his mouth and another pull him down.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled at him. Ryuga was silent. jack was scary when he was mad. Jack then proceeded to climb on top of Ryuga

"What are you doing?" Ryuga asked in anger and confusion.

"Shut up!" Jack exclaimed once more. He then pulled the cover over them just as the door opened.

"Jack, what are you doing!" Damian queried, a confused expression forming on his face. "Why do you look so fat?" Jack stared at Damian for a few seconds.Then he spoke, "I was sleeping. Then I awoke from my dream a bit confused and that was the noise. Sorry." Jack rubbed the back of his head while doing a little giggle.

"Okay... but why do you look so fat?" Damian asked again. Jack was going to speak but was interrupted.

"Also, why aren't you in your room if you were sleeping?"

Jack stared again. "You see Damian, I wasn't getting any inspiration in my room so I decided to go somewhere else. This room was very empty so I decided it would be perfect for decorating. I was just sitting here trying to think of what to do, and got sleepy; but you see this bed's mattress was surprisingly uncomfortable so I'm laying on pillows. That's why I'm here and looking puffy." Jack took a small sigh of relief when Damian nodded and exited the room. Ryuga used all his strength to push Jack off of him and onto the floor. This caused a pretty big thud, thus Damian ran back in and saw Ryuga. The three stood in silence Ryuga with a surprised looked, Jack looking as though he'd cry, and Damian ready to kill.

 **Credit for editing my story goes to my sister Charmpanda. You should go check her out her stories are about a bizzillion times better than mine so yeah. Thanks for the reviews and please leave more... feedback is love!**


End file.
